<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Side's  Purpose by Dylanblackstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398534">A Side's  Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm'>Dylanblackstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot about the orange side</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Side's  Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I posted haven't anything in so long I just haven't had any ideas I liked enough to write fanfiction about. But this one came to me in the middle of a class and I thought it was an interesting concept, plus when I post this it will have been a whole year since I posted my first fanfic. I hope since then I've grown as a writer. Well anyway, I appreciate you for even reading my ramblings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What does it mean to be a side? Was something that often crossed the orange side’s mind. He felt like somehow he didn’t fit in with the other sides. He didn’t care about whether someone was a light or dark side.  The orange side wasn’t interested in the other sides’ arguments. </p><p>Even though the orange side wasn’t very involved in Thomas’s life, but he was still a side with his own role and title. And it was anger. </p><p>The orange side knew what his role was but he just didn’t feel angry. All the other sides had personalities that corresponded with their roles. Anxiety was anxious,  Logic was logical, Deceit was deceitful(with good intentions of course), the creativities were creative(in their own ways), and Morality did his best. </p><p>The orange side was aware that a side wasn’t just their role, but he still felt disconnected from his. That’s why he preferred to go by Orange. Unlike his role, Orange felt comfortable with his associated colour. </p><p>Orange felt like if he hadn’t known his colour he would have assumed that he was a creation from the imagination. Which would have probably been better. At least he wouldn’t be in the “Dark side” of the mindscape not having left his room in weeks. Overall Orange wasn’t sure why he even existed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the read, Existers. Let me know what you think and if I have made any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>